


Black Fur, White Coat

by Aondeug



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: It can very hard for Sui Feng to get dressed the mornings after. Especially so when Yoruichi takes to napping on her captain's coat.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Kudos: 3





	Black Fur, White Coat

She woke up late  
To find herself alone  
Under the blankets.  
The former grated  
And she chided herself  
Because that behavior  
Was worthy of Omaeda  
Or that fool of a man  
In the World of the Living,  
But not for her,  
Second Division’s Captain.  
The latter matter, however,  
She had expected somewhat,  
Though perhaps expected  
Wasn’t quite the word  
When it was ever a toss up  
On whether her bed  
Was empty save her  
In the mornings after.

This morning, however,  
She woke up late,  
Finding herself alone.  
An excuse forming  
To give to Omaeda,  
She set to dressing  
Finding her clothes to be  
The only hint remaining  
Of the night before  
Of laying with her.  
In the past,  
This would sting more,  
But over the years  
She’d come to accept it  
To a certain degree,  
Though she’d prefer  
To always find her  
On the mornings after.

She woke up alone  
And she was running late,  
But there was no sign  
Of her captain’s coat.  
Neither did she hold  
Any memory of it  
And where she tossed it,  
For the coat existed  
To be tossed aside,  
Fluttering pleasantly  
In the air as she posed.  
And more than that  
There had been far more  
Pressing concerns for her  
To attend to that night  
Than her damned coat.

This morning, however,  
She was running late  
And she needed the coat.  
While she searched  
Under her blankets  
And near her cushions  
She heard a yawn  
From out the corner  
Of her room.  
Looking to that yawn  
In that corner  
She found her coat,  
And she found also  
Laying on top of it  
A small black cat  
Covering the garment  
With black fur  
That even Omaeda,  
Oaf that he was,  
Was like to notice.

...

Grabbing at her captain’s coat,  
Gentler than she ever had before,  
Sui Feng wondered to herself  
Why couldn’t she have woken up alone. 


End file.
